The invention relates to the field of microelectronics, more especially to encapsulation, especially leaktight and hermetic encapsulation of components, especially electric or electronic components.
It relates in particular to the field of microcomponents, more classically referred to as chips but also to microsensors and microactuators, such as micro-electro-mechanical systems (MEMS), etc.